dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen/@comment-94.140.84.108-20131023121729/@comment-4613046-20131023152703
I'm confused, perhaps I misinterpreted what you were asking for. What constitutes as an original idea? *''"An original idea stands alone in its theme and has the ability to create ideas that traces back to the original."'' 1) never even played anything but hard mode *There's nothing to be said about this. 2) not saving? that's how i play. i can't remember saving anytime. and i always play OHKO edition (one hit KO, since i keep my armor under 400 to keep things interesting, even on my level 200s) *The game automatically saves regardless if YOU choose to save or not. I suggested Hardcore mode; if you die, stop and create a new character. That would eliminate the need of playing OHKO, unless you're that suicidal. The game saving for you, always gives you a chance to reload from a previous checkpoint. Which there are a ton. Everytime you enter The Rift, everytime you rest, everytime you Ferrystone somewhere, etc. 3) did that, doesn't make any difference if you're naked or you wear cool looking armor with 300 def which is what i always wear *That's fine. I'm a staunch believer of Fashion's Dogma. 4) hmmm, and you need to avoid most enemies coz you can't do any damage or just spam throwblasts? that's more or less every as low level as possible speedrun on BBI where you avoid enemies to keep level as low as possible and not really challenging at all *Throwing throwblasts all the time or spamming the same ability gets old. I wouldn't exactly call spamming throwblasts as an innovative way of gaming. 5) what's the point of sorceror? @.@' *Sounds like you hate Sorcerers, play as a Sorcerer. 6) did low level naked run... checked *A run? Meaning you beat the game, correct? If you're really bored do it naked and with no weapons. 7)'' did low level BBI, in fact my 1st run ever was finished at level 65 (finished even lower when i did 2nd one) and i avoided wiki at all costs for that. low level is easy if you know which chest carries what. not a challenge at all'' *Then don't use any BBI items. In fact, do it naked. 8) did solo run as most vocations. at least those i can stand to play without boring me to death *Run around with low level pawns only. Don't let any of them die. I agree pawns can be a hindrance. 9) using stilletos and rusted bow (not upgraded) with only 2 level 7 pawns and keeping those 2 alive is the challenge (if one dies, reviving him is priority). but, problem is that at level 30 i need 1 hour to kill elder ogre and it will take me forever to kill something bigger. *I'm all for making battles last longer, if you enjoy taking a hour to kill an Elder Ogre. More power to you. Like I said, I'm confused. You said you're looking for challenge run ideas, but then you say if the challenge is too difficult you "admit defeat"?